Witches
'''Witches '''are a group of magic users with the innate ability to practice Witchcraft. They are thought to be descendant of a single bloodline from the very first witch, Morgan who was given her abilities by the Celestial Istari. Witches can generally be sorted into two categories; 'Natural Witches' who are genetically born with the 'sense' and 'Taught Witches' who are studiers of Witchcraft. Biology Witches can have any physical appearance depending on what their parents looked like. They can also be from any planet, although Natural Witches are not overly common throughout the universe. It is a common misconception that all Witches are female, this is untrue. Witches are slightly different from Sorcerers who gain their magic from the Arcane Realm. Witch abilities can be taught to some extent but the 'sense' that a Witch is born with can only be passed on genetically, thus making Witchcraft a hard art to master for a Taught-Witch. It is possible for the Witch gene to surpass a generation meaning that sometimes Natural Witches can inherit their sense from grandparents or even great-grandparents. Abilities 'Witchcraft' itself often gets a mistakenly negative reputation across the galaxy due to its confusion with necromancy, thus Witchcraft is often treated with trepidation by those who do not understand it. Witches generally have some degree of Clairvoyant abilities something that increases when they form a Coven. Witches that have formed a Coven can gain a telepathic bond through the 'sense' and in some extreme cases can gain empathetic abilities, making them able to feel each-other's pain. Witches who are members of a Coven can cast more powerful spells. Witches have the ability to Scry, which means to use crystals or crystal balls in order to locate people or objects. The crystal is merely used as a vessel to conduct a Witches 'sense'. The 'sense' is generally the aspect of Witchcraft that cannot be taught and makes Natural Witches distinct from taught ones. A Natural Witch is able to sense a person's whereabouts (at beginners level a personal object is required but at advanced level this is not necessary), they can also communicate with the spirits of their ancestors and these ancestors generally guide them or give them information from the Realm of Death. This can be used in séances and palm readings. This sense can also help a Witch predict the future, although to gain accuracy in this requires practise. Witches are capable of having prophetic dreams as in subconscious state the sense intensifies. An extremely powerful Witch may be able to access Astral Projection, enabling them to separate their spirit from their physical body, this is a skill reserved for only the most adept as it especially dangerous. History It is thought that the first Witch was a woman named Morgan, who was a devoted follower to the Celestial of Knowledge & Magic, Istari. Istari was so impressed by Morgan's dedication to her and her offerings at a shrine of Istari that she bestowed upon Morgan the 'sense', an aspect of Istari's own Celestial gift and thus the first Witch was created. Therefore it is generally thought that Natural Witches are all descendent from the same bloodline. Dangers As a Witch is able to contact the Realm of Death through the 'sense' this can cause possession by negative entities that seek to use the Witch as a vessel. This is also a huge risk with partaking in Astral Projection, as many untrained Witches who attempt this either; become possessed and their own spirit becomes locked outside of their physical body or they become lost as a spirit and simply cannot return to their physical body at all. The physical body is also left defenceless when the soul is vacant, if the physical body is fatally wounded the spirit becomes disembodied. Some Witches have also been seen to fall to Necromancy as they become obsessed with gaining more power from the Realm of Death than is necessary when using the 'sense'. It is largely understood by Witches that the 'sense' is an instructive tool or gift and not a tool to gain immense power. Category:Species